Rumors About the Flame Striker!
Chapter 14 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twised Adventure!" Here's the summary of thr story and its chapters so far.... Story The team was headed to Hakuren Junior High, where Fubuki was said to be waiting. The team was riding the Inazuma Caravan. "They...They...?" Rese started whispering to herself. "Eh..? Are you okay there, Rese?" Endou asked, concerned. "Yeah..." Rese replied. "Guys! Look outside! That's Manyuuji!" Furukabu said. "M-manyuuji..?" Rese said, still looking confused. "Yep. My school." A sudden voice spoke up. "W-WHHHAAAAAA?!" "Yep. The name's Kogure. I'm in your team now. If you don't like it that way, just deal with it." "Coach, wh-who is this!?" Endou shouted. "Woah! Someone drew on my face! I never noticed!" Rese laughed. "Fine, you seem good at soccer." Coach Hitomiko said. "He plays soccer?!" The team asks. "As a defender, I won't let you underestimate me!" Kogure snickered. The team had to deal with Kogure's tricks until they arrived at Hakuren. "Excuse me, do you know where Fubuki Shirou is?" Hitomiko asked a fellow student. "Ah! You must be Raimon Junior High! Fubuki's inside the building." The student replied. "Fu-fubuki..?" Rese questioned herself. "Hm?" Endou asked. "What's the matter?" He added. "Familiar name..." Rese said, trying to remember. "Oh, Raimon!" A sudden calm voice rose. "You must be Shirou, come along now." Hitomiko said. "I-I'll never consider this guy the ace striker!" Someoka said, angrily but silently. The team headed to the Inazuma Caravan again. Hitomiko recieved a call. "We're headed to Okinawa, there is a rumor about a 'Flame Striker'." Hitomiko said. "That's..." "Gotta be..." "Gouenji!!!!!" "Oh man! If it was Gouenji, it's a sure sign he shouldn't have left!" Ichinose said, looking out the window. "Gouenji-kun, I'd sure like to meet him." Fubuki said with a smile. "Oh that's right, Fubuki, what position do you play in?" Endou asked. "......." "Eh..?" "Oh, sorry.. I'm a defender and a forward." Fubuki replied, looking away. "Wow! That's awesome!" Rese said. "Well, th-thank you.." Fubuki quietly replied. Back at Aliea Academy..... "You two, me and Reize finally saw the person you guys were talking about." Hana said. "Yeah, her team's pretty weak." Reize added. "I do hope I could see her again.." A calm voice suddenly said. "And we'll beat them down." A fiery tone arose. Hours passed. They finally arrived at Okinawa!! "Okay, split up and search!" Hitomiko announced. Rese went by herself to gather information about this "Flame Striker". Domon and Fubuki went together in search of the said Striker. "Hey. You looking for the "Flame Striker"?" A voice shocked the two. "Huh?! Oh, yeah." Domon said, surprised. "D-do you know the 'F-flame Striker"? Fubuki asked. "Know him?! I am the Flame Striker!" A few hours passed again! "Awww, no one seems to kow about this Striker dude.." Rese said, disappointed. "Well, better head back, it's awfully hot in here.." She added as she rushed back. "Hey guys, sorry.. I couldn't get any info.." Rese said, panting. "No worries, we already found him." Fubuki said. Rese looked ahead, and saw.... "N-N-NAGUMO?!!!" "Heh, Rese." "You know each other?!" Endou said, surprised. Rese didn't reply, she was speechless! "Hey, Burn. What're you thinking over there? Infiltrating Raimon?" A voice came from far away. "Gran! Don't interfere with this!" Nagumo replied. "G-gran..? B-burn? Nagumo, what's happening over here?" Rese asked. Nagumo was furious. "Gran! Don't interfere with this!!" He shouted. Gran suddenly appeared in front of them. "Yo, you must be Rese. Call me Hiroto." Gran said. "Gran!" Nagumo shouted. "What now? Am I stealing your friends this time?" Gran said, laughing. "I said don't interfere with this!" Nagumo said. "Maaan, what's wrong here..?" Another voice from far away said. Another boy appeared, Rese was surprised, again! "Suzuno?!" "R-rese?!" "Ah, you are Rese. Well, I think I should spoil it now. We're from Aliea Academy." Gran said. "Aliea?! Why!? Nagumo! Suzuno!" Rese questioned. "You really wanna know?" Nagumo asked. "We joined Aliea...For more power." Suzuno added. "What?! That's ridiculous!!" Rese shouted. "You...do you remember that promise we made?" Suzuno asked. "Huh?" Rese asked. "You...did you forget it?" Suzuno asked, once again. ... "N-no, I'd never forget..that promise we made.." Rese said, looking at Nagumo and Suzuno. "Good. We didn't wanna break our promise of becoming stronger when we grow up even if we don't see each other. That's why we joined Aliea..for more power." Suzuno said, looking away. "Well, we'll be off!!" Gran said. "Wa-wait!!" Rese said, starting to cry. "Th-they're such good friends..." Rese said silently. Rese was staring up ahead. Kogure came to her and said..... "Hey, Rese.." Kogure said. "You like Suzuno don't you? Or maybe Nagumo or maybe even Hiroto!!!" He teased. Rese started to shiver. "Kogure-kun!!!" Haruna said, trying to grab Kogure. "Okay, it wasn't Gouenji, but we'll keep looking!" Rese said to her team, still slightly blushing. They kept looking..But a question came into Rese's mind... "Sh-should I join A-aliea..?" Rese asked. __________________________________________________________________________________________ That's it! I hope you like it!! Hungry4ramen 02:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!